Un amour de détective
by amanda-dream
Summary: Basil mène l'enquête et celle-ci pourrait bien changer sa vie. Un ennemi qu'il connait bien va venir assombrir sa vie. Honneur et sentiment, notre chère souris saura-t-elle faire la part des choses ?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_ Londres, 1897. _

**L**ondres était pluvieuse à cette époque de l'année. L'atmosphère était morose et triste. Pourtant, Londres était une ville plutôt tranquille. Les malfrats ce faisaient rares, car un homme veillait sur la sécurité de la ville. En effet, le célèbre détective de Baker Street, Basil, accompagné de son fidèle associé, le docteur David Quentin Dawson, résolvaient les enquêtes avec succès.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Basil avait retrouvé le père de cette chère Olivia Flaversham et sauvé la reine. Après s'être fait honoré par sa majesté en personne, le détective était plus célèbre que jamais et était très demandé. Basil travaillait d'arrache pied et n'arrêtait plus de faire la une des journaux. Dawson avait décidé d'écrire les aventures qu'il vivait au quotidien avec son ami, et avait déjà remplit quarte carnets.

Les habitants de Londres pouvaient dormir sur leurs deux oreilles, car Basil ne laissait rien passer. Sa pauvre gouvernante, madame Judson, n'en pouvait plus de le voir courir n'importe où, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Leur appartement était devenu une vraie porcherie. Basil ne pensait à rien d'autres qu'à son travail et ne faisait donc pas attention au rangement. Mme Judson passait sans cesse dernière lui et était à deux doigts d'exploser de rage, mais ce bon vieux Basil trouvait toujours un moyen perspicace de détourner son attention et de soulager sa colère contre lui. Le détective, lui, était aux anges. Il était heureux de pouvoir exercer son métier sans jamais s'ennuyer et d'être reconnu pour ce qu'il faisait.

Très souvent, le soir, devant la cheminée, Dawson prenait un de ses carnets et lisait une aventure de Basil. Les récits contés, rappelaient de bons souvenirs aux deux amis et parfois effrayait Mme Judson. Ce soir là, Dawson avait décidé de raconter la toute première enquêtes de Basil, celle où ils s'étaient rencontrés et avait formés un duo exceptionnel : l'histoire de Ratigan. Le docteur commençait donc son récit. Ses auditeurs étaient très attentifs. Dehors, la pluie tombait fortement et un orage impressionnant faisait rage.

Seule la voix du médecin retentissait dans la pièce quand soudain quelqu'un frappa fortement à la porte. Tout le monde sursauta. Les coups était rapide et derrière la porte une voix féminine ce fit entendre.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1er

** L**es souris présentes dans la pièce étaient très surprise et se regardèrent l'une après l'autre. La voix derrière la porte était apeurée et les coups à la porte étaient forts et rapide. Basil se leva prestement et alla ouvrir. Il découvrit alors une jeune femme effrayée. Dawson et Mme Judson se rapprochèrent de Basil pour voir se qu'il se passait. Le détective ne réfléchit pas, prit la main de la jeune femme et la fit entrée avant de referme rapidement la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme était essoufflée, elle dût s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber et reprendre son souffle. Mme Judson se rapprocha d'elle pour l'aider à se tenir debout et pour la calmer.

- La pauvre enfant ! Dieu du ciel, que vous est-il arrivé ?

La jeune souris reprenait peu à peu son souffle et leva alors la tête vers ses hôtes. Son regard parcourra la pièce mais s'arrêta quand il croisa celui de Basil.

- ma chère madame, racontez-nous ce qu'il s'est passée je vous pris. Déclara doucement Dawson, légèrement inquiet pour la jeune femme.

- oh, mon dieu ! Je vous en pris, il vous que vous m'aidiez ! S'affola-t-elle.

- vous êtes au bon endroit alors ma chère, vous êtes chez le grand détective Basil de Baker Street ! Déclara fièrement Mme Judson.

Basil qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis l´arrivée de la jeune inconnue, se mit à réfléchir et à l'examiner de la tête aux pieds.

- voyez-vous Dawson, cette ravissante jeune femme vient d'avoir la plus grande peur de sa vie. Elle a été poursuivie.

- poursuivis, dites-vous ? Répondit étonné le docteur

- comment savez-vous cela ? C'est... C'est stupéfiant.

Mme Judson se dirigea dans le salon et revint pour couvrir la jeune femme, trempée, d'une couverture.

- Venez là ma chère, réchauffez-vous et racontez nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

La jeune demoiselle s'installa sur le canapé, près du feu de la cheminée et s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture. Basil s'installa sur son fauteuil rouge et observa la jeune souris qui avait l'air traumatisée.

- alors, racontez nous tout, mais n'oubliez pas, chaque détail est important !

- bien, je m'appelle Elizabeth Anderson et je vis à Lombard Street. Il y a deux semaines, je recevais une lettre anonyme plutôt menaçante.

- hum, continuez, je vous pris.

- il y a un mois j'ai hérité de la fortune de mon défunt père. Il m'a légué une somme considérable ainsi que les bijoux les plus précieux de ma famille. Dans cette lettre, on menaçait de mettre le feu à ma maison et de me suivre si je ne voulais pas leur donner mon argent et mes bijoux. Bien entendu je n'ai pas accepté.

- mais avez-vous essayé de contacter la police ? Demanda subitement Dawson.

- oui, bien sur. Mais ils n'ont pas prit cette menace au sérieux et m'ont dit de ne pas y faire attention.

- et que s'est-il passé ce soir ? Demanda Basil impatient de connaître la suite.

- comme je ne suivais pas les consignes indiquées sur la lettre, ils ont décidé de passer à l'acte.

Le silence fit place, la jeune femme avait l'air encore sous le choc de se qu'il venait de ce passer. Le détective, lui, montrait son impatience dans son regard. La jeune femme soupira et continua son récit.

- ce soir, j'avais décidé de veillez plus tard. Je lisais tranquillement quand j'entendis du bruit à l'étage. Je me suis immédiatement inquiétée car j'étais censé être seule. Le bruit devenait de plus en plus fort et se rapprochait. L'orage a éteint tout les bougeoirs, je me retrouvais dans le noir. Je vis alors une silhouette qui était sur le point de s'en pendre à moi. Je me suis enfuie pour rejoindre le poste de police mais quand je vis que cette chose me rattrapait je me suis réfugiée dans la première maison que j'ai vue. C'est à dire, la votre.

- hum... C'est étrange...

- qu'y a-t-il Basil ? Demanda Dawson intrigué par le comportement de son ami.

- eh bien, voyez-vous, mon chère Dawson, si les ravisseurs de Mlle Anderson voulaient son argent et ses bijoux, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tout simplement cambriolé ? Pourquoi lui envoyer des menaces ?

- oh mais oui, vous avez raison ! S'exclama son ami, comme s'il avait était éclairé soudainement.

- Mlle Anderson, où se trouvent vos biens ?

- Dans un coffre-fort, dans ma chambre. C'est un coffre très difficile à ouvrir, c'est un modèle très récent et sophistiqué.

- voilà qui répond à ma question. Vous avez dit avoir vu une silhouette, pourriez-vous la décrire ?

- Oui, je crois... Elle avait des ailes, dont une mal en point il me semble. Et je suis presque sûre d'avoir vu une jambe de bois. Cela peut paraître ridicule mais on aurait dit une chauve-souris.

Basil et Dawson se regardèrent avec un air inquiet. Ils connaissaient trop bien cette description pour douter. Ce n'était autre que Fitget, l'infâme complice de Ratigan.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Souffla Dawson

Basil s'était levé et commençait à faire quelques pas nerveux devant la cheminé. Mademoiselle Anderson le regarda soucieuse et le regard interrogatif.

- Le connaissez-vous ?

- Malheureusement oui, et j'espérais tout fois ne plus avoir à faire à lui.

- Mais est-il dangereux ? Vous pourrez l'arrêter n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment lui le danger, oh non, loin de là. Voyez-vous, Fitget n'est qu'un serviteur. Et il sert le criminel le plus redoutable de Londres. Je croyais m'en être débarrassé pour de bon, mais il est de retour…

Le silence fit place. Basil s'était figé et était perdu dans ses pensées. Dawson regarda son ami puis la jeune femme, il décida d'intervenir.

- Il est tard et votre demeure n'est pas encore sûr, vous ferriez mieux de dormir ici.

- Vraiment ? Je ne voudrais pas déranger plus que je l'ai déjà fait.

- J'insiste, Madame Judson va vous conduire à votre chambre.

- Merci infiniment !

Madame Judson et Mademoiselle Anderson se dirigèrent dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. La jeune femme allait passer la nuit à Baker Street pour sa sécurité. Dawson regarda son ami et le ramena à la réalité en posant sa main sur son épaule. Basil regarda le docteur dans les yeux, il avait vraiment l'air inquiet. Il fit un pâle sourire pour rassura son ami et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il empoigna son violon et commença à frotter quelques cordes d'un air absent. Dawson s'assit en face de lui.

- Que comptez-vous faire Basil ? demanda enfin Dawson.

- Je ne le sais pas encore. Que pouvons-nous faire ? Nous n'avons pas de preuve formelle que Fitget est de retour. Et peut-être nous emballons-nous trop vite ! Fitget peut surement être revenu seul.

- Vous ne croyez pas cette jeune femme ?

- Si, mais Dawson, tout ceci ne sont que les dires d'une jeune femme effrayé. Nous ne pouvons la croire sur parole. Elle a peut oublier des détails ou déformé des événements.

Un long silence s'en suit à nouveau. Dawson voyait que Basil n'était pas rassuré mais que pouvait-il y faire. Leur dernière rencontre avec Ratigan c'était terminé au sommet de Big-Ben. Basil avait des raisons d'avoir peur. Il avait bien faillit y laisser sa vie.

- Allons nous coucher. Demain nous nous rendrons au domicile de mademoiselle Anderson et nous tacherons de l'aider. C'est ce que nous avons toujours fait, non ?

- Bien, alors bonsoir Basil.

- Bonsoir, Dawson…

Ils se rendirent chacun dans leur chambre mais Basil savait qu'il aurait du mal à fermer l'œil. Il espérait de tout cœur que cette enquête ce termine vite et bien.


End file.
